


Caught In The Act

by PrincessPanda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Lube, M/M, Michael and Gav have been teasing each other, Ray has read Mavin fanfics, Smut, gotta have lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPanda/pseuds/PrincessPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As Ray was leaving the Achievement Hunter office, he saw Gavin had left his wallet and sunglasses on his desk, so, Ray being the nice person he is, decided he would call a cab so he could go to Michaels apartment to give Gavin his stuff." Will he catch Michael and Gavin in the act?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this very late at night (11-1) so I was very tired so please forgive me if it's not the best. I just wanted to get it done and go to sleep haha! :)  
> P.s. spot the line from the GTA 5 letsplay ;)

It was 5PM on a Friday after noon and this meant it was nearly time for the Achievement Hunter office to finish work. 

Gavin and Michael had been teasing each other all day, secretly rubbing each others cocks softly through their pants while filming the next few weeks worth of Minecraft letsplays. They had to keep making sure everyone was looking at their games and not at them rubbing each others dicks. They were also slapping each other on the arse all day too, but the rest of Rooster Teeth just thought that this was Michael and Gavin mucking around like they usually do. No one knew about Michael and Gavin's relationship, but Ray had his suspicions. Ray had been reading a lot of fanfics lately, mainly Mavin ones because he knew who the fics were written about. For now Michael and Gav's secret was safe. For now.

It was now 5PM, so Gavin and Michael were now looking forward to what was going to happen as soon as they got back to Michaels place. Gavin told Geoff he was going to stay at Michaels place tonight as they had planned to play some video games and have some bevs. Little did Geoff know, they were actually going to fuck the living daylights out of each other. Michael gave a little giggle when Gavin was telling Geoff he was going to stay at Michaels for the night.

"Uh Geoff, I'm gonna stay at Micool's place tonight. We have some bevs and games planned. I hope you don't mind." Gavin said this shyly and Geoff noticed how he had said it.

"Yeah sure buddy, I'll tell Griffon to not cook you dinner. Is everything ok, something wrong?" Geoff's fatherly instincts kicked in.

"Yeah everything's alright Geoffers, see you tomorrow." And with that Michael and Gavin walked out of the office.

"They are totally gonna fuck!" Ray said, as soon as Gavin and Michael left the building.

"For fucks sake Ray get that stupid fanfic shit outta your head!" Geoff wasn't pleased at Rays cheeky remark. He left the office and got in his car to go home.

Michael and Gavin decided to stop at the shop to get some beer on their way home, and also some lube as they had run out from the amount of times they had sex in the last few weeks. Yes this looked a bit sus but Michael and Gavin didn't give two fucks; as long as people from the Rooster Teeth office didn't see them buying lube.

They left the store and got back into Michaels car, making their way home again, getting hornier every minute as they knew what was going to happen as soon as they got into the door to Michaels apartment.

As Ray was leaving the Achievement Hunter office, he saw Gavin had left his wallet and sunglasses on his desk, so, Ray being the nice person he is, decided he would call a cab so he could go to Michaels apartment to give Gavin his stuff. Michael only lived 10 minutes away, so Ray knew the cab fare wouldn't be too much and he could just walk home after giving Gavin his things. 

5 minutes later Ray got into the cab and made his way to Michaels place.

Michael pulled into the driveway and turned off the car as quickly as he could. Gavin quickly got out of the car and ran up the stairs to Michaels apartment, wanting to get inside as he was looking forward to getting pounded by Michaels cock. Michael walked at a slow pace up to his apartment-he wanted to make Gavin beg for him.

"Hurry up Micool! What's taking you so bloody long!"

"I'm coming baby, hang on Gavvy! Have some patience my boi!"

"Micool please hurry, I can't take it anymore!" Gavin was extremely horny at this point and he wanted Michaels cock in him NOW!

"Jeez someone's a little desperate tonight aren't they?" Michael teased as he was slowly walking up the stairs.

By this point Gavin had already unlocked Michaels apartment with the key Michael had given him; this was in case of emergencies. Ray also had one of these keys, but Michael and Gavin didn't know Ray was on his way over.

Gavin was already naked and lying on Michaels bed by the time Michael finally got into the apartment. Gav was slowly rubbing his already hard erection, just waiting for Michael to come into the room and grab a hold of it.

Michael shut the front door, and he too, quickly made his way to his bedroom, knowing Gavin would have already started without him. Gavin was definitely going to get his arse fucked now for being a desperate little bitch. Michael loved this thought and giggled as he was walking through the doorway into his bedroom.

"Uh Michael, oh yeah right there!" Gavin was moaning Michaels name as he was slowly rubbing his cock, not noticing Michael had walked into the room as he had his eyes closed.

"Started without me hey? Already moaning my fucking name and I haven't touched you yet. Boy are you going to get fucked tonight you little bitch!"

"Oh M-Micool...I didn't hear you come in here. Come here Micool I got something for you." Gavin was getting very naughty right now and the thought of what he was going to do next excited him even more.

Michael walked over to the side of the bed, where Gavin was now sitting up and sitting on the side. He bent down to give Gavin a few quick kisses and to stroke his hard erection, before Gavin started pleasuring him.

Gavin grabbed Michaels arse and pulled him closer, Michael taking off his shirt as Gavin was doing this. Gavin kissed Michael on his hips and started to undo the belt to Michaels jeans, then undoing the buttons and the zipper. He pulled Michaels pants and boxers down, his hard cock springing from his boxers waiting to get pleasured.

"Oh god you're so fucking sexy Gav, we should do this more oft- OHhhh!" Gavin had quickly wrapped his hand around Michaels cock and slowly put the tip into his mouth, giving quick sucks which he knew Michael loved. "Next time give me some warning you fuck! Your hand was cold!" Gavin's cold hand kinda felt good on Michaels dick though-it was a new experience for him.

Gavin started sucking harder on Michaels cock, taking more of his length inside of his mouth, wriggling his tongue around to please every inch of Michael. Michael closed his eyes and threw his head back at the amount of pleasure his lover was giving him.

At this point Ray had arrived at Michaels apartment to give Gavin his things. He was expecting them to just be in the lounge room playing the Xbox, not thinking that they would be doing anything else, despite the fact he had read all those Mavin fan fics. He grabbed the key Michael gave to him from his wallet and unlocked the door to the apartment. He walked in and didn't see Michael or Gavin in the lounge room, but he could hear faint moans from Michaels bedroom. Ray just assumed they had moved the Xbox to play on the tv in Michaels room, so he made his way to Michaels room.

What he saw next was a shock. He saw Gavin sitting on the edge of the bed, giving Michael what seemed like the best blowjob he had in quite a while. He caught them in the act, the fan fics were right, Mavin was a thing. He tried to close the bedroom door as quietly as he could, but instead his hand slipped and swung the door wide open, making a loud squeaking noise as it slowed to a stop. Gavin and Michael quickly turned around and were shocked to see Ray standing there, witnessing what they had just done.

"Guys oh god! I'm so so sorry! I-I can explain! Gavin left his wallet at work, I came here to give it to him, I used the key Michael gave me and I thought you's were just playing the Xbox so I came in here and oh god I'm so sorry!" Ray was so embarrassed and he didn't even look in their eyes as he was saying this. He was also a little turned on at what he just saw Michael and Gavin doing.

"Oh god Ray, um, we can explain too, I mean you've read the fan fics right, you know what happens, even though the people writing them don't think it's real well... It's definitely real now... Well for you anyway. Please don't tell!" Michael was a little shocked that one of his best friends had just walked in on him getting sucked off by his other best friend. What a great night this was going to be, Michael was just going to ask Ray if he would like to join. "Well....um...you can join if you like, I mean, not like it could get any worse." Michael said this with the sexiest voice he could and that definitely pleased Ray.

Ray walked over to Michael and started passionately kissing him, waiting for Michael to open his mouth so Ray could poke his tongue in deeper. While they were still kissing, Gavin pulled Rays shorts and boxers down, gasping at the site. Ray always seemed like he was a guy with a smaller than average package, not anymore. He was a lot bigger than what Gavin thought he would be so he wrapped his hands around Michael and Rays cocks and started stroking them fast, making them finish their kiss.

"I'm guessing, mmm, you do wanna join?" Michael said with a huge smile and gave Ray a few more quick kisses.

"You guys were so fucking sexy, how could I resist?" Ray definitely wasn't going to tell anyone after this. "Gavin please lay down on the bed, you too Michael!" Michael and Gavin did as they were told, they weren't use to seeing Ray like this but it was turning them on and making them more excited. 

Ray grabbed the lube off of the bedside table and put some on both Michael and Gavin's fingers and sat just below Gavin's erection.

"Put them in my ass." Ray threw his head back in pleasure as Gavin and Michael slid a finger each into Rays tight, sexy hole, scissoring their fingers apart to prepare Ray for one of their cocks. 

"I want you in me Vav so you better fuck me good!" Gavin's dick was thicker than Michaels and that's just what Ray wanted.

"Bloody hell Ray, since when have you wanted us?"

"Since I read all those fan fics that 'weren't true' you fucks! The people want you guys to fuck and now here I am, about to get fucked by you!" Ray was enjoying this so much and he was glad they were best friends.

He put some lube onto Gavin's hard dick and also on his tight hole after the other two pulled their fingers out, whining at the loss of pleasure. He lined Gavin's cock up with his hole and slowly sat down, feeling his arse stretch even wider, giving Ray tremendous amounts of pleasure.

"Fuck that was hot!" Michael moaned as he started rubbing his cock while watching Gavin's cock slide into Rays tight hole.

Gavin only let Ray get slightly use to his big cock and started thrusting up towards Rays arse, making Ray moan really loud.

"Ohhh Gav, fuck me your huge! Oh yeah Gav please! Fuck! Harder! Ohhh uhh!" Ray couldn't control what he was saying properly as he had never received this amount of pleasure before.

"Ray your so tight, uhhh it's making it feel so fucking good! Uh uh oh Ray, mmmm baby your good!" 

Ray started rocking his hips back and forth on Gavin's cock now, making it feel even better for himself and Gav. Michael also started rubbing Rays cock as well as his own, and the reaction he received from touching Rays cock was amazing and he started rubbing faster.

"God now I know why you guys fuck! This feels amazing! Mmm Michael rub faster and Gav fuck me harder, ohhhh yeah right there! Uh uh I'm gonna cum!" Michael started rubbing as fast as he could and Gavin was trying to fuck Ray even faster. All three were getting very close to orgasming. "Im nearly there guys, uhh please oh yeah mmmm, I'm about to cu-!" And with that Ray squirted his warm cum all over Gavin's stomach, Michael following not that long after, also squirting on Gavin's stomach.

"Uhh guys that felt amazing, ohhh mmmm." Michael slowed his rubbing down as soon as he squirted on Gavin's stomach.

Gavin quickly flipped Ray over and started barebacking him, making sure he thrusted as hard as he could into Ray, letting him know how much he fucking loved it.

"Come on Ray, take it like the little bitch you are! Mmm mmm mmm yeah! I'm nearly there you tight fuck!" Gavin started thrusting faster. "Uh guys ohhhhh yeah mmmm! Ahhhh yeah! I just came!" Ray felt Gavin fill his tight arse up with his hot creamy cum.

Michael had laid down and made himself comfy, the other two were still in the same position, catching their breaths from the best sex they had in the last few weeks. Gavin slowly pulled out of Ray, cum oozing out of Rays arse and slowing dripping down onto his balls and cock.

They were all too tired to go take a shower so they all just laid back and got comfy, Ray in the middle of Michael and Gavin. Michael and Gavin wrapped their arms around Ray and they all intwined their legs together.

"I love you guys so much. Next time please tell me you guys are fucking! I have missed out on so much!" Ray chuckled at the thought that they were now all going to fuck and pleasure each other.

Ray kissed both Michael and Gavin on the cheeks, and they all slowly drifted off to sleep, the smell of hot sex still lingering in the air, reminding them of the pleasure they all just received.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading this smuty fic. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
